walkingdeadfandomcom_da-20200216-history
The Walking Dead (TV Serie)
:For tegneserien, se The Walking Dead (Tegneserie). :For webisode-serien, se The Walking Dead (Webisoder). :For bog-serien, se The Walking Dead (Bog-Serie). :For spil-serien, se The Walking Dead Spillet (Telltale Games). Den 12. August, 2009, blev det sagt at TV-stationen AMC havde fået rettighederne til at producere en TV-serie baseret på tegneserien The Walking Dead.Dustin. The Walking Dead Comes to Television. Geekadelphia. (August 12, 2009).Wigler, Josh. Kirkman Talks "Walking Dead". Comic Book Resources. (September 4, 2009). Frank Darabont skrev, instruerede og fungerede som chefproducer, på den nye serie. I Marts 2012, blev det sagt at AMC havde bestilt seks afsnit for den første sæson. Optagelserne til Pilot-episoden begyndte den 15. Maj 2010. Serien havde debut på AMC den 31. Oktober. AMC Orders Up Six Episodes of The Walking Dead! Dread Central. (March 29, 2010).Zalben, Alex. Zombies Invade AMC as The Walking Dead Moves to Pilot. AMC. (January 21, 2010).Start Date Set for The Walking Dead Pilot. Dread Central. (February 10, 2010).Wigler, Josh. 'The Walking Dead' Gets Six-Episode Order From AMC. MTV. (March 29, 2010).TV: AMC Already Picks Up Six Episodes of 'The Walking Dead'!. Bloody Disgusting. (March 29, 2010). Chefproducer Frank Darabont fortalte at TV-serien ikke vil være en miniserie. AMC bestilte 13 afsnit til anden sæson. [[AMC]'s Zombie thriller THE WALKING DEAD Is No Miniseries!!]. Ain't It Cool News. (March 30, 2010). Anden sæson havde debut den 16. Oktober, 2011, med en 90 minutters premiere episode, "What Lies Ahead". Frank Darabont var befriet fra at køre serien, og var erstattet af Glen Mazzara (forfatter af episoden fra første sæson "Wildfire"). Darabonts afgang blev omringet af kontroversielle teorier, med magasin-artikler som påstod at det var på på grund at et forhold med AMC, hans fiasko til at overholde tidsskemaet for en TV-serie, eller mest sandsynligt på grund at seriens budget reduktion, på trods af kommerciel succes. Episoder Sæson 1 #"Days Gone Bye" #"Guts" #"Tell It to the Frogs" #"Vatos" #"Wildfire" #"TS-19" Sæson 2 #"What Lies Ahead" #"Bloodletting" #"Save The Last One" #"Cherokee Rose" #"Chupacabra" #"Secrets" #"Pretty Much Dead Already" #"Nebraska" #"Triggerfinger" #"18 Miles Out" #"Judge, Jury, Executioner" #"Better Angels" #"Beside the Dying Fire" Sæson 3 #"Seed" #"Sick" #"Walk With Me" #"Killer Within" #"Say the Word" #"Hounded" #"When the Dead Come Knocking" #"Made to Suffer" #"The Suicide King" #"Home" #"I Ain't a Judas" #"Clear" #"Arrow on the Doorpost" #"Prey" #"This Sorrowful Life" #"Welcome to the Tombs" Sæson 4 #"30 Days Without An Accident" #"Infected" #"Isolation" #"Indifference" #"Internment" #"Live Bait" #"Dead Weight" #"Too Far Gone" #"After" #"Inmates" #"Claimed" #"Still" #"Alone" #"The Grove" #"Us" #"A" Sæson 5 #"No Sanctuary" #"Strangers" #"Four Walls and a Roof" #"Slabtown" #"The Choice" #"Heart Drift" #"Crossed" # "Coda" # "What happenend and What's going on" # "Them" # "The Distance" # "Remember" # "Forget" # "Spend" # "Try" # "Conquer" Webisoder Torn Apart #"A New Day" #"Family Matters" #"Domestic Violence" #"Neighborly Advice" #"Step Mother" #"Everything Dies" Cold Storage #"Hide and Seek" #"Keys to the Kingdom" #"The Chosen Ones" #"Parting Shots" The Oath #"Alone" #"Choice" #"Bond" Skuespillere og Karakterer Dette er en liste over hovedpersoner, bipersoner og mindre roller i The Walking Dead. Sorteret efter første optræden. Hovedpersoner *Andrew Lincoln som Rick Grimes, en tidligere politibetjent som vågner op fra et koma midt i zombie-apocalypsen. (Sæson 1–) *Jon Bernthal som Shane Walsh, Ricks partner og bedste ven siden gymnasiet. Verdens undergang har vist hans følelser for Ricks kone. (Død) (Sæson 1–2) *Jeffrey DeMunn som Dale Horvath, ejeren af autocamperen, som andre overlevende har dannet et samfund rundt om. (Død) (Sæson 1–2) *Sarah Wayne Callies som Lori Grimes, Ricks kone, som begyndte et romantisk forhold med Shane efter verdens undergang. (Sæson 1–) *Chandler Riggs som Carl Grimes, Rick og Loris søn. (Sæson 1–) *Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee, et pizza-bud som bliver gruppens forsyningshenter, da han kender Atlanta ud og ind. (Sæson 1–) *Laurie Holden som Andrea, en advokat som var på roadtrip med sin søster, Amy da apokalypsen startede. Ved siden af Shane, blev hun den bedste skytte i gruppen. (Sæson 1–) *Michael Rooker som Merle Dixon, Daryls bror, som blev fanget på et tag og forsvandt til Woodbury. (Biperson Sæson 1–2; Hovedperson Sæson 3–) *Norman Reedus som Daryl Dixon , gruppens professionelle jæger, som typisk bærer en armbrøst. (Biperson Sæson 1; Hovedperson Sæson 2–) *Lauren Cohan som Maggie Greene, Hershels datter som røg ind i et romantisk forhold med Glenn. (Biperson Sæson 2; Hovedperson Sæson 3–) *Danai Gurira som Michonne, en mystisk afrikansk-amerikansk kvinde som reddede Andrea i "Beside the Dying Fire". (Sæson 3–) *David Morrissey as Guvernøren, en antanogist fra Woodbury. (Sæson 3–) Bipersoner *Adrian Kali Turner som Duane Jones, Morgan Jones' søn, og den første overlevende Rick møder efter han vågner op fra sit koma. Duanes status er pt. ukendt. (Sæson 1) *Lennie James som Morgan Jones, far til Duane. Hans status er pt. ukendt. (Sæson 1) *Emma Bell som Amy, en afgangselev fra college, som var på roadtrip med sin søster da apokalypsen startede. (Død) (Sæson 1) *Andrew Rothenberg som Jim, en tidligere mekaniker. (Død) (Sæson 1) *Juan Gabriel Pareja som Morales, en familiefar som forlod gruppen i Wildfire. Sammen med hans familie, er hans status pt. ukendt. (Sæson 1) *IronE Singleton som T-Dog, gruppens sidste sorte. (Sæson 1–) *Melissa McBride som Carol Peletier, mor til Sophia. Før apokalypsen var Carol en tynget husmor. (Sæson 1–) *Madison Lintz som Sophia Peletier, datter til Carol og Ed. (Død) (Sæson 1–2) *Noel Gugliemi som Felipe, en tidlige sygeplejerske på et plejehjem. Hans status er pt. ukendt. (Sæson 1) *Noah Emmerich som Dr. Edwin Jenner, en forsker fra Smittekontrolen. (Død) (Sæson 1) *Pruitt Taylor Vince som Otis, en nabo til Familien Greene, og Patricias mand. (Død) (Sæson 2) *Scott Wilson som Hershel Greene, en tidligere alkoholiker, som nu er tvunget til at passe på sine døtre. (Sæson 2–) *Emily Kinney som Beth Greene, Hershels yngste datter, som før apokalypsen datede Jimmy. (Sæson 2–) *Michael Zegen som Randall, et medlem af Tony og Daves gruppe, som var reddet af Rick. (Død) (Sæson 2) *Lew Temple som Axel, en fængselsfange opdaget af Ricks gruppe. (Sæson 3–) *Julio Cesar Cedillo som Sergent Welles, en militærpilot, reddet af Guvernøren og hans mænd. (Død) (Sæson 3) *Jose Pablo Cantillo som Caesar Martinez, en beboer i Woodbury. (Sæson 3–) *Donzaleigh Abernathy as Stevens, en læge fra Woodbury. (Sæson 3–) *Dallas Roberts som Milton, en forsker som bor i Woodbury. (Sæson 3–) Mindre Roller *Jim R. Coleman som Lam Kendal, en politibetjent som førhen arbejdede med Rick. Hans status er pt. ukendt. *Linds Edwards som Leon Basset, en politibetjent, som førhen arbejdede med Rick. (Død) *Keisha Tillis som Jenny Jones, Morgan Jones' kone, som blev bidt i starten af apokalypsen. (Død) *Jeryl Prescott som Jacqui, en afrikansk-amerikansk overlevende, som begik selvmord i Smittekontrolen. (Død) *Adam Minarovich som Ed Peletier, en voldelig far og mand. (Død) *Anthony Guajardo som Miguel, et medlem fra Vatos gruppen. Hans status er pt. ukendt. *Viviana Chavez-Vega som Miranda Morales, mor til to og gift med Morales. Hendes status er pt. ukendt. *Maddie Lomax som Eliza Morales, datter til Morales og Miranda. Hendes status er pt. ukendt. *Noah Lomax som Louis Morales, søn til Morales og Miranda. Hendes status er pt. ukendt. *Neil Brown Jr. som Guillermo, aka "G" er lederen af Vatos gruppen. Hans status er pt. ukendt. *James Gonzaba som Jorge, et medlem fra Vatos gruppen. Hans status er pt. ukendt. *Gina Morelli som Abuela, Felipes bedstemor. Hendes status er pt. ukendt. *Kelley Davis som Paula, en af Loris venner. Hendes status er pt. ukendt. *Jane McNeill som Patricia, Otis' kone og en ven af Familien Greene. (Død) *James Allen McCune som Jimmy, Beth Greenes kæreste og en ven af Familien Greene. (Død) *Michael Raymond James som Dave, en overlevende dræbt af Rick. (Død) *Aaron Munoz som Tony, en overlevende dræbt af Rick. (Død) *Phillip DeVona som Nate, en overlevende fra en anden gruppe. Hans status er pt. ukendt. *Keedar Whittle som Sean, en overlevende dræbt af Hershel. (Død) *Theodus Crane som Big Tiny, en fængselsfange fundet af Ricks gruppe. (Død) *Nick Gomez som Tomas, en fængselsfange fundet af Ricks gruppe. (Død) *Markice Moore som Andrew, en fængselsfange fundet af Ricks gruppe. Hans ultimative skæbne er ukendt, men han er højst sandsynlig død. *Vincent Ward som Oscar, en fængselsfange fundet af Ricks gruppe. *Troy Faruk som Sean, en soldat som døde i et helikopterstyrt. (Død) *Travis Love som Shupert, en beboer i Woodbury. *Lawrence Kao som Tim, en beboer i Woodbury. *Arthur Bridgers som Crowley, en beboer i Woodbury. *Lindsay Abernathy som Rowan, en beboer i Woodbury. *Gary Weeks som Brad, en soldat dræbt af Guvernøren. (Død) *Dwayne Boyd som National Vagtmand, en soldat dræbt af Guvernøren. (Død) Andre *Addy Miller som Summer, den første zombie set i serien. (Død) *Travis Charpentier som Shawn Greene, Hershels søn. (Død) *Amber Chaney som Annette Greene, Hershels kone. (Død) Udvikling Zombie statister blev fundet i perioden 11.-13. Juni og 2.-4. Juli, 2010. Alle statister skulle trænes i "Zombie Skolen." Modulerne inkluderede af "Hvordan man taler uden vokaler" og "Traskning 101."(Goldman, Tom) Zombie Go To School, Get On AMC's The Walking Dead Escapist Magazine (31 May 2010). References External links *Official AMC The Walking Dead site **The Walking Dead Zombie Photo Gallery, AMC. **Frank Darabont's The Walking Dead - See the Dead Rot!, AMC. *Walking Dead infographic Weapons and kill stat infographic by Virginmedia.com *Exclusive: A review of the pilot script for The Walking Dead TV series Corona Coming Attractions, Patrick Sauriol, (January 25, 2010). *The Talking Dead : A podcast dedicated to The Walking Dead (TV Series). *Hale, Andreas The Walking Dead Comic Is Coming To Life,drjays. (August 18, 2010). Trailer, shown at 2010 Comic-Con. *WalkingDead-TV.Info : Fan reference site for The Walking Dead TV Series *Walking Dead Merchandise : Licensed merchandise from the TV Series pl:The Walking Dead (Serial TV) en:The Walking Dead (TV Series) es:The Walking Dead (serie de televisión) ru:Ходячие мертвецы (телесериал) fr:The Walking Dead (Série TV)